What Would You Do?
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: What would you do if you found out that your father who has been dead for almost fifteen years has left you a cheque for 8.7 Million Dollars? Will Kensi work out what to do with the money and will the others help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, this is my new story called "What would you do?" and the title is exactly what this story is all about, WHAT YOU WOULD DO. This idea for this story was taken off a Grey's Anatomy Episode "What I am" from series three. In this episode a Doctor named Izzie Stevens gets given a cheque for 8.7 Million dollars from her dead ( was soon to be husband named Denny Douket ). Watching that episode it got me thinking about what myself would do if I had that kind of money and how I can use that into a story and so I came up with this story about Kensi and what she and the rest of her team would do if they had that kind of money.**

**Disclaimers are on my Profile.**

**I would love to hear from you guys what you would do if you had 8.7 million dollars. If you would like to tell me please PM me and Review. If you would like to hear what I would do with the money please let me know**

**Please don't hesitate to read and review, I hope you all like my story.**

**Love**

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Chapter One

It was a beautiful, sunny Wednesday morning in LA. The Los Angeles traffic was terrible as usual and the NCIS headquarters office was extra busy.

"I swear in the time it took G, I could have walked here" Sam Hanna told his best friend G Callen as the two of them walking through Headquarters and over to their desks.

"That's LA man" Callen replied as they just got to their desks.

"And don't I know it. I hate the Traffic" Sam replied as the two Special Agents sat down at their desks and got out their laptops and case files, notes etc.

It wasn't long before the two could hear what seemed to be bickering partners and it didn't take long for them to guess who it was coming from.

"Do you always have to drive Deeks, you drive like a snail and what's even worse is that instead of making us just late and blaming it on the LA traffic, you made us doubly late." Kensi told her annoying partner.

"I do not drive like a snail Fern. You keep yelling at me while I'm driving and quite frankly that makes me nervous" Deeks replied back to his partner as they walked down the hallway towards their desks.

"Because you keep changing the radio station on me" Kensi said as the two walked over to their desks.

They didn't even know that Callen and Sam were sitting there.

"Your music is like a gun shot that just fired at someone" Deeks replied as he walked over to his desk next to Sam's.

With that comment Kensi turned around and gave Deeks the biggest glare that she could.

"Oh and like your music doesn't feel the same" she shot back as she sat down at her desk.

Deeks now had his turn and glared at the two.

Sam and Callen just looked at each other and then once they found some time to jump in and speak they did.

"And good morning to the two of you also" Callen replied to the other half of his team.

At this Kensi and Deeks both turned their heads to Callen and then to sam.

"Hi" Kensi said in reply to her team leader's good morning message.

"Have you two been sitting there all this time?" Deeks asked both Callen and Sam looking between the two.

"Yeah Deeks" Sam replied to the young detective.

"So what has got the two of you in such bad moods this morning?" Callen asked them.

"Don't get us started man" Deeks replied to Callen.

"If I'm going to survive this day I think I may need coffee" Kensi told them as she then stood up from her chair and headed to the break room.

"I think that this is going to be a long day hey G" Sam said as he looked across the room at his partner.

"You have that right Sam" Callen replied.

Just then Eric Beal walked into the room.

"Morning guys" he said with a happy voice of his.

"Eric" Sam's voice sounded.

"Hey where's Kensi?" Eric asked them all looking over at Kensi's empty desk.

"She's gone to get coffee" Deeks replied to him.

"She needs it if she's going to survive today" Sam added with a smile.

Eric nodded his head in understandment.

"So what's up Eric?" Callen asked him.

Eric walked over to Callen and handed him a bundle of letters and then did the same with the others.

"These are your mail. Hetty wanted me to hand these to you guys" Eric said with a smile.

"Thanks Eric" Sam replied to the tech guru as he then left and headed back upstairs.

As Eric left Deeks turned his attention to Callen while he was still holding his bundle of letters.

"Why do you think hetty wanted to give us these letters?" Deeks asked both Sam and Callen.

"Probably because she knew that the best place to send our mail is here instead of it going to one of our aliases" Callen replied with a smile.

"Better to be safe than sorry hey" Deeks added as he sat down and started to open his letters.

"Yep" Sam replied back to him.

Just then Kensi walked back into the room holding a cup of coffee.

"Letters?" Kensi said as she walked over to her desk and saw a pile of letters waiting for her to be opened.

"Yeah, hetty thought that all our mail should be sent here instead of our addresses" Deeks told her looking up from his bill and then back down again.

"Better to be safe than sorry" Kensi replied back as she sat down at her desk, placed her coffee on her desk and then started to shift through her letters.

Kensi started to sift through her letters but just then, she came across a white thin envelope. The writing was different than the others that were on the outside of the envelope. The other writings were typed but this one, this particular one was hand written.

She could hear the rest of the team talking to one another but she didn't take any notice of it. It was like they were background noise while she concentrated on this strange white envelope. Not waiting another second she placed the rest of the envelopes on her desk and held the one that had gotten her attention. She then began to open it, breaking the seal.

She found inside two pieces of paper. She took out one of them placing the rest of the envelope on her desk and then unfolded the first piece of paper. It was a letter but it wasn't just any letter, No it was a letter that was addressed to her and just by reading the first line of it she knew who it was from.

"To my beautiful daughter. I am sorry that I left you so long ago and I can imagine that it would be heart breaking and I would hope that you would never have to read this. I wish that I could have more time to watch you grow up to be an Amazing, smart, intelligent, bright Women that I know that you will be. I hope that this can help you in your life ahead of you. I love you princess, forever and always Love Lieutenant David Blye xoxoxoxox "

Kensi's eyes were now wide open. She couldn't believe what she had just read. She then placed the letter on the table and picked up her coffee. She took a sip of it and then placed it back on her desk. Taking a big breath in and getting over the shock of reading a letter from her father, Kensi then picked up the white thin envelope again and took out a thin slip of paper that was folded. She then placed the envelope back on the table and slowly opened the slip and as she did, she did not expect to read what she just read.

She was in complete and utter surprise by what she read. Her eye brows were raised high and her mouth was wide open. Her hand went straight over her mouth. There in her hands was a cheque singed by her father that was addressed to her for 8.7 Million Dollars.

She couldn't take her eyes away from that cheque and she couldn't stop her eyes from reading it over and over and over again.

Just then she could hear someone calling her name out.

"Kensi"

"KENSI" Deeks called out.

Just then as if her brain registered that someone was calling her Kensi finally looked away from her cheque and looked up at Deeks, Sam and Callen.

"Huh?" she replied looking at each of them.

"Are you okay Kensi? You zoned out for a while and you looked like you had just seen a ghost or something" Deeks told her and asked her.

Kensi looked over at Deeks then over to Sam and Callen who she could see had a slightly concerned expression on their faces.

She turned her attention back to Deeks now.

"Uhhh…..Ummmmm….yeah Deeks…..I'm ahhhhh fine" she told her partner.

"Are you sure Kensi?" Callen now asked her.

Kensi turned her head to face Callen.

"Yeah…..I'm sure." She replied to him as she folded back in half the cheque and picked up the thin white envelope and letter and stood up from her chair.

The others watched her. Since opening those letters, Kensi wasn't fine.

"Where are you going Kensi?" Sam asked her.

"I'm going to find hetty, I need to speak to Hetty" she said as with that she left without another word to them.

The three boys watched her as she left.

"She isn't right" Deeks told Sam and Callen.

"No she isn't" Callen replied to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kensi was in shock as she hunted round headquarters looking for Hetty but she couldn't find her. She looked up with Nell and Eric but she wasn't there, in the shooting range and in her office but still she wasn't there. Kensi thought of one last place and as she walked up to the door of the break room, she found hetty making herself a cup of tea.

"Hetty" Kensi said standing at the door.

Hetty turned around after she just finished making her tea and saw her agent.

"Ms Blye, what can I do for you today?" hetty asked her.

"I need to talk to you about a letter I received" Kensi told her.

Hetty nodded her head knowing about the letter already.

"Why don't we talk in my office about this" hetty told her.

Kensi nodded her head in agreement as just then the two women left and headed to Hetty's office.

**….**

Kensi sat opposite hetty holding the letter, cheque and envelope in her hand. The room was quiet until Hetty spoke.

"I am presuming Ms Blye that you have seen the letter and cheque from your father" hetty asked her.

At this Kensi's face went more shocked.

"You knew about this hetty?" Kensi said as she placed the letter, cheque and envelope on Hetty's desk.

"Of course I know about it my dear. Before your father died, he gave me this and told me that if anything was to happen to you, to give this too you when you were ready. I believe that you are ready for this Ms Blye" hetty replied to her with a smile.

Kensi looked at hetty.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" she asked her.

"Because my dear, you had lost your father and you were just getting use to becoming an agent. "Hetty told her.

Kensi nodded her head understanding why hetty had left it so long before she gave Kensi the letter from her father and the cheque. She then looked down at the cheque that was sitting down on Hetty's desk and then looked back up at hetty.

"Hetty, do you know how much this is?" Kensi asked the women.

Hetty nodded her head.

"Yes my dear. This money is for you to do whatever you want to do with it. You will know what to do with it my dear, and until then, you have a while to think about what to do with the money and I am sure that all of your team mates will help you also" hetty said.

"Thank you hetty" Kensi said as she picked up her letter, cheque and envelope as she stood up.

"Your welcome my dear" hetty told her as Kensi left and headed back to her teammates.

**….**

"How's your car going Sam?" Deeks asked the ex-navy seal as he looked up from his case file.

"It's going great, she's running like a charm," Sam said with a big grin.

"She?" Callen asked him.

Sam turned his head to look at his partner.

"Yes her. Her name is Samantha," Sam said indignantly. Callen and Deeks just shook their heads; Sam and his cars.

Kensi walked into the room and sat down on the couch. As all three boys saw Kensi they all turned to each other and then stood up from their desks and headed over to the couch. Once they got there, Deeks went and sat next to Kensi while Callen and sam both stood in front of her.

"Hey Kenz" Callen said to her.

"Did you talk to hetty?" Deeks asked her.

With that Kensi looked at Deeks and then looked up to sam and Callen.

"Yeah I did" she replied to them.

They all smiled at her.

"I have something to tell you guys and I think that you two ( Kensi said looking over at sam and callen ) might want to sit down when I tell you guys" she told them.

" okay" callen replied as both himself and sam went over to their desks, grabbed their chairs and then brought them back over to the couch and sat down.

With that kensi took a big breath and then decided to tell the guys.

" when I got my letters this morning. I came across this envelope that was different from the others. I opened it and I found in there two things. One of them was a letter from my father" she said as she gave the letter to deeks who took it off his partner and read it to himself. Once he read it to himself, he then passed it over to callen and sam who read it for themselves.

" wow kenz" sam replied to her.

Kensi just looked at him.

" and what was the other thing that you got?" deeks asked her.

With this Kensi closed her eyes and took a big breath. The three boys all looked at her and let her take her time. Whatever she had to tell them must have been very important and this must have been what came to her as a surprise. When she was ready, kensi slowly opened her eyes and looked at all three boys.

This was the moment when she would tell them.

" the other thing that I got off my father was a cheque" she said as she she picked it up in her hands.

The boys nodded their heads listening to kensi.

" I got a cheque from my father for….." she said as she opened the cheque to show them.

**…**

" WHAT!" was all that could be heard from the boys.

They couldn't believe what their eyes had just read. They were in complete and utter surprise.

" that's….that's…." was all deeks said as he pointed at the cheque that was in kensi's hands.

Kensi nodded her head in agreement.

" that's a cheque for 8.7 Million Dollars" Callen managed to get out.

Breathing deeply Kensi nodded her head in agreement.

" yes this is" she replied to them.

Deeks ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair.

" that's 8.7 Million dollars sitting in your hands Kenz" Sam told her.

" I know" she said as she looked up at her friend.

" so what are you going to do with the money?" callen asked her, he was being quite serious.

Kensi looked up at her teammate, team leader and brother.

" I don't know" she told them honestly.


	3. Chapter 3: How everyone would spend it

Chapter Three

How everyone would spend the money?

It was now around lunchtime and the entire team including Nell and Eric were sitting around a table in the break room eating lunch and talking about the money. Kensi had managed to fill in Nell and Eric what she had received. They were as surprised as the rest of the team.

" 8.7 Million Dollars" nell said as she took a sip of her cold drink.

" for that I could buy a brand new car, a McLaren F1: **240 mph**, 0-60 in 3.2 secs. BMW S70/2 60 Degree V12 Engine with 627 hp" sam replied to them with a smile on his face.

" im guessing that's your dream car?" deeks asked him.

Sam nodded his head.

" whenever sam talks about cars to anyone at all…" callen told them as kensi continued.

" that's the car he always talks about" kensi said with a smile as she took a bite of her rap.

Sam just smiled at that.

" so Eric" sam said as he looked over to the tech guru.

" yeah sam" Eric replied to the Agent.

" what would you buy with 8.7 million dollars?" sam asked him.

Eric looked at Sam.

"For that kind of money, I would buy a room full of Brand New, High tech Equipment " Eric said with a smile as he looked over at Nell.

Nell couldn't help but smile at him.

" I think I am in love" she said with a Huge Smile on her face.

Everyone just smiled and laughed at her.

" Eric you really are a tech nerd" Deeks told him with a smile.

" and I love it" eric replied back to him taking a bite of his sandwich.

Callen turned to now face Deeks as he took a sip of her bottled water.

" so deeks what would you buy with the money if you got given it?" callen asked him.

Deeks stuck a French fry into his mouth as he turned to face the team leader.

" I would spend the money on a surf board" deeks said proudly.

" really?" callen replied to him.

" yes I would" deeks added

" what would you do if you were in kensi's position?" deeks asked callen.

Everyone including Kensi all turned and looked at callen. They wanted to know what he wouldbuy with the money.

" he would probably spend the money on a House or an Apartment for himself" Kensi said with a smile.

" yeah instead of living here and living on my couch" sam added.

" hey" Callen said as he turned his head to face his best friend.

" I thought you liked me crashing on your couch man?" Callen asked him.

" of course I like it man, it's just well you know….Kenz back me up here please?" Sam begged her.

Kensi looked over to sam with a smile and a small laugh and then she turned her attention to Callen and as she did, she saw him looking straight at her.

" well…ummmmm to tell you the truth callen, you're a little bit annoying when you stay with either of us" kensi said looking slightly down as she watched callen's face turn surprise.

You could hear everyone letting off small laughs.

Callen turned back to sam.

" tell me you don't think this too sam?" callen asked his best mate.

" sorry man, but im agreeing with kensi on this" sam replied back to him.

This set everyone off again laughing including this time Sam and Kensi.

" maybe I should by my own house, but that is not what I would use the money on" callen said looking around at everyone to see that everyone was intrigue in what he was saying.

" if I had the money I would use it to find out about my life, where I came from, what I don't know including my first name" callen told them as everyone smiled at him.

Kensi sat there listening to what they were saying, everyone had their own ideas on what they were going to use the money on if they got that rare chance but unlike everyone else, kensi had no idea what she would use the money on. All of a sudden she stood up off her seat and pushed her chair in.

" hey kenz, where are you going?" Eric asked her.

Kensi turned to look at kensi.

" I'm going to go for a walk to think about what to do" she replied to eric and the others and with that she left them and headed to a place where she would know would be a good place for her to just think.

Once she left everyone turned to now face everyone.

" is it just me or does kensi seem a bit upset?" nell asked them all.

" kensi is deffinatly upset" sam replied back to her.

Deeks stood up and pushed his chair in and then turned to face callen.

" I'm going to go find kensi, make sure she is okay" deeks told everyone as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Just then Callen stood up and turned to Deeks.

" Deeks, I know where you can find Kensi" he told him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

Chapter Four

The Talk

After a while Deeks found kensi exactly where callen told him where she would be. She was standing on the tallest hill of LA. It was where the Hollywood sign was and you could look down at the amazing LA view. As he found kensi he slowly walked up to her and stood next to her.

Kensi knew that deeks was standing next to her but she didn't look at him just yet and only keep her eyes on the beautiful LA view.

" How did you know where to find me?" kensi asked her partner.

" Callen told me that I would find you here. He told me that when your old partner Dom died, you came up here to think" Deeks replied back to her as he turned to face kensi.

Kensi gave a small smile but kept her eyes glued on the city of LA.

" deeks what are you doing here?" she asked him.

" I came to help you work out what you want to do with the money that your father gave you" deeks replied to her.

Kensi now took her eyes of LA and now turned to face her partner Deeks.

" Deeks, I don't know what to do with the money" Kensi replied with a few tears from all of the shock.

Deeks steped a bit closer to her.

" I know kenz. When you are ready you will know what to do with all the money but since you don't at the moment, maybe this will help you" he said as he now walked up to kensi, placed his arms around kensi's waist and leaned into her and kissed her.

Kensi was shocked. Deeks was kissing her but after a while, she eased into his kiss and placed her arms around his neck. For some reason, this kiss felt right, like it was fitting into place, like it was meant to be there all aong. After a while kensi and deeks pulled away from the kiss to take a breath. They kept their eyes on each other.

" I love you kensi and I will always be here for you" deeks told her with a smile.

Kensi smiled back at him as she then leaned in and gave deeks another long Kiss. For the second time the two pulled away from each other again.

" I love you too deeks" she replied back to him with a smile.

Just then Kensi smiled even more at deeks.

" Deeks, I know what I want to do with the money" kensi told him as deeks smiled at kensi.


	5. Chapter 5:I know What to do

Chapter Five

I know What to do with the money...

It was around 3:30pm when kensi and deeks returned back to HQ but something was different about them.

Sam and Callen were carrying old case files back to their storage boxes and as they walked passed the corridor, they saw Kensi and Deeks walking together and they were smiling. Smiling and laughing together. Callen and Sam were a little bit surprised.

" Kensi seems happier now, huh G" sam asked his partner and bestfriend.

" yeah she does" Callen said as the pair watched the two walking happily.

" something must of happened" Callen told sam.

" yeah" sam replied back to him.

Kensi and deeks soon stopped in the middle of the corridor and kensi turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. Deeks smiled at her as he watched her walk towards Hetty's office. She was ready to do this and this was what she wanted to do.

Deeks smiled as he then headed over to his desk. He walked passed sam and Callen who were watching him.

" hey guys" Deeks said with a smile on his face.

" deeks" both boys said in unison.

They were confussed as to why the two were in such good moods but for now they would just have to wait to see why that was.

**….**

**…**

**The Talk with Hetty**

Kensi stood at hetty's doorway waiting to speak to her. Just then hetty looked up and saw Kensi.

" Ms Blye" hetty said as kensi stepped inside hetty's office and went and stood in front of her desk.

" Hetty. I need to to speak to Director Vance immedietly but it has to be face to face so I was wondering if you could ring him and get him to fly over here?" kensi asked Hetty.

Hetty looked into the eyes of her agent.

" would this have something to do with The money ms blye?" hetty asked her.

" I can say it has something to do with it but I can't say exactly until I speak to director vance and the whole team" kensi replied to the head of OSP.

Hetty nodded her head and then picked up the phone. Soon later Director vance picked up the phone and the two had a conversation. After that director vance said goodbye and once hetty placed the phone back on it's hock she turned to face her agent.

" well ms blye you best should let everyone know that Director vance is on his way and that you want to speak to everyone" hetty told her with a smile.

Kensi smiled back at hetty.

" Thank you hetty, I will see you in a couple of hours up in OPS with all of us" Kensi replied to her and with that she left and went and told everyone that director vance was on his way and that she wanted to speak to everyone up in eric's lab once he got here.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Chapter

Chapter six

The Talk with everyone and handing over the money with Pride.

It was now two hours later and Director Vance had arrived. When he did he started to talk to hetty as he made his way up to Callen, Deeks, Sam, Eric, Nell and of course Kensi who stood at the front of the room in the LAB. She held the cheque in her hands and as she looked at director Vance and hetty making their way into the room, she took a couple of deep breaths. She was nervous but this was what she wanted to do.

" Kensi" Director vance said as he walked over and stood next to callen and the rest of the team with Hetty standing next to him.

" hello Director" Kensi said with a smile.

" so now that everyone is here, would you mind telling us whats going on Kensi" Callen asked her.

Kensi nodded her head as she took in three deep breaths as she looked at everyone and director vance.

"Director, I was given this morning an envelope and it was from my father. My father wrote me a letter and he also gave me a cheque for 8.7 million dollars" Kensi told him.

Director vance nodded his head in agreement.

"In the letter my father told me that this money is for me to do whatever I want with it and at first I didn't know what I wanted to do with it. I asked everyone else and they all have ideas on what they would do with the money but I didn't but after a while I finally figured out what I want to do with the money" Kensi said.

With that Kensi walked over to director Vance and gave him the cheque. Director Vance took it off Kensi and then Kensi walked back over to the centre of the room.

" I have decided to give 8.7 Million Dollars to the agency" kensi said with a smile.

Faces had dropped, everyone was in complete shock, including deeks.

" You what!" deeks asked her in shock

" I am giving my money, all of the 8.7 Million Dollars to NCIS" Kensi told them again.

"Oh My God Kensi" was what came out of Eric and Nell's mouths.

Vance looked down at the cheque that was in his hands and then looked back up at kensi.

" Are you sure kensi?"Callen asked her.

Kensi looked over at kensi and then nodded her head with a smile of her face.

" I am 100% sure Callen. This is what I want to do" she told everyone.

" Ms blye. What made you come up with this?" hetty asked her.

Kensi now turned her attention to Hetty.

" I love this agency. This is my family. When my father died in the line of duty, I had no one, no one who was there for me, who could hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay, but then I came to work here at NCIS and this has become my family, my home. All of you are my family and I don't know what I would do without each and everyone of you. Everyday we get to give our lives to the Marine force out there, we get to try and save them when they need our help. Semper Fi means to marines everywhere. This money may not be much to this agency but its going to help us do our jobs. This is the right thing to do and this is what I want to do" Kensi told them with a smile.

Everyone smiled at her as director vance walked up to her and shock her hand.

" Thank you Ms Blye. This means a great lot to me and your fellow team mates and it means a great lot to this agency. Your father will be very proud of you for doing this and you should be very proud of yourself" Director Vance told her with a smile.

" Thank you Director. I am very proud of myself, it's a big thing to do but I know that it is the right thing to do" Kensi replied back to him with a smile.

" well I think with that I will b heading back to Washington and put this money in the Agency's bank" Director vance told them with a smile as he started to walk out and head to LAX hairport and head back to his office in Washington's NCIS agency.

" Bye director" everyone said as the director disappeared out of sight.

As the director left everyone turned their attention back to kensi.

" I can't believe that you just gave 8.7 million dollars to This Agency " Eric said still in some sot of shock over what happened.

"I know" Kensi replied back to him.

The others let out a small laugh.

"Well since that is done, I think that we should all go down and enjoy some tea and coffee" Hetty said.

Everyone agreed with hetty as they followed her down to the break room. Kensi and Deeks were last and as everyone left, Deeks walked over to Kensi, and placed his arms around her waist. Kensi placed her arms around Deeks's neck and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Did you know that you are Amazing for doing that Kensi?" Deeks asked her as the pair leaned into each other and shared along and meaningful kiss. Soon later the pair pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I do now" she said with a smile as with that the pair left and headed to join the others.

**FIN**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story What would you do. I hope that you all loved it as much as I loved writing it. I would love to hear what you guys would do if you were given 8.7 million dollars. PM me and review :)**

Love Always

Abby'n'Mgeek1255


End file.
